TDI 20
by Continual123
Summary: Ten years went by after the sinking of the island, but now Wawanakwa 2.0 has reemerged and have beckoned the old crew siblings and new players to face new drama, action, life threatening, games for a chance to win 1,000,000. Now read, review, and like. (DISCLAIMER, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOTOF MY CREATION BUT RATHER IT IS A FANFICTION AND MAY/ OR MAY NOT HAPPEN.)


"Welcome to Wawanakwa 2.0. Ever since 10 years agow with an incident with the drill, we were able to rebuild this island after huge lawsuits and bribery to the residents of the island. Now since ten years went by, the old crew is now possibly in college, but their younger siblings are available whom most of them signed up thinking it was a vacation resort. Now here are our 14 contestants." Then a small plane flew above the sky. "First vict- I mean contestant, Greg, Gwen's brother." Then a brown hair colored boy came wearing a t-shirt with tight jeans. "Umm, this does not look like the broch- ohhhhhhh" Interrupted by chef who pushed him off the plane. "Next, Mike's younger sister, Mavis. I wonder if she also have any problems?" The a chestnut looking girl came up with tons of freckles on her face. "Resort here I... wait a min-uuuuuuuuute" Chef shoved her off also. "Hehehe, good one chef, now Duncan's sister Sarah!" A cheerful looking girl came wearing bright looking clothes. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." She cried while jumping off the plane. "Wow, that was unexpected, now Ezekial's brother Sam!" Then a quiet boy came out trying to say something, but chef kicked him off. "Now, Cameron's brother, David!" "Wow, this is like outside." Then he unintentionally fell off the plane. "Next Sierra's younger sister Hannah." "OMG! This is the exact place where my sister blogged about even this authentic chef with his grumpy face." "Uhh, I hate my job." The chef said as he kicked her off. " Now Dakota's brother, Danny." "Wow, this is the place where she was mutated. Sweet!" Then he tripped and fell off splashing into the lake. "Scott's sister, Jane." "Wow! this place is much pr'ttier than the faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm." She screamed as she fell off." " Now our new contestents, John, Mathew, Walter, Diana, Milly, and my BABY girl, Jessica." Then a group of teens fell off the plane which one of them screamed, "I AM NOT YOUR BABY GIRL ANYMORE!" Then everyone swam back to the island soaking wet. "Now welcome to Wawanakwa 2.0! Now you may know the rules or not, but here it is. First we divide you into two teams, then I will set challenges before you and if any team loses, they can vote one person to go back home. Last person to survive will win one million dollars, ain't that right sweety." Then Jessica growled beneath her breath. Then within the outhouse, "I can't believe my dad still treats me like a 6 year old, but I will show him by winning the million." Jessica said. Then Hannah appeared saying, "Wow! This is exactly what my sister have experienced with, survivng within these woods. EEEEEE!" "Now I will call out a group of names and come stand right next to me." Chris said, "First off, Mavis, David, John, Sam, Jane, Milly, and Jessica my precious!" "Grrrrr!" Jesstica cried walking toward him with everyone else. "They will be, The Awesome Turkeys!" Then John raised his hand saying, "Why Turkeys?" "Because I like them, then the rest, Greg, Sarah, Diana, Mathew, Walter, Hannah, and Danny, are officially the Burning Potluck!" Then everyone looked at each other weirdly. "I ran out of ideas okay!" Chris said reluctantly. "We are gonna be the best of friends, right everyone." Sarah cried. "Are you sure she is Duncan's sister?" Chris asked with an answer with a nod from chef. "Anyhow, first challenge, find the cabins and the winner will get to pick the first house starting now!" Then Chris went out with everyone running towards the woods. Then the outhouse scene appeared with Mavis there, "I did not meant to sign up for this my therapist wouldn't allow this. Wait I did not say therapist and am no any way similar to my brothe Mike." Then the turkeys were walking throught the woods looking for the cabins, "Now where would you think Chris would put the cabins." David said. "Well if I know my dad, he would somehow end up mixing this challenge with his ego." Jessica said. "Hey great idea! The cabins must be near mounr Chrismore which he reuilt, let's go."Sam said running to another path. Everyone did not have any ideas but just listened. Meanwhile, the potlucks are standing near the cliff drop scanning the area. "Well according to Sierra's blog, Chris should hide where it is difficult to go to." Hannah said. "Wait I know, he must have place them at center of the island, because of it's difficulty to reach there." Walter said. Then they ran down the mountain toward the woods. Meanwhile for the turkeys, they reached mount Chrismore, there was no cabin to be seen. "Okay now what!" Jane cried. Then Mavis saw a paper on the floor saying cabins in the center of the woods. " Hey let's go to the woods, this paper said so." Everyone just listened cause no other clues were there. Meanwhile the potlucks reached the center of the woods and found the cabins. "Yay! we found it." Saeah cried, but before they could celebrate, a giant creature came out. "Aah a monster and everyone scattered. When the turkeys reached the cabins, nothing came after them. "Congratulations Turkeys, you guys win!" Then everyone cheered and chose the most cleanest looking cabins. "As for the potlucks, I will meet you at the campfire." Then everyone went back to the cabins. Meanwhile in the outhouse. Walter was there with a notebook saying, "This makes no sense, how did they past that monster? Well this is Chris game and have to follow his rule." Then at the campfire Chris was tallying all the votes saying. "Well, now that the votes are done, here are the votes. Sarah, Walter, Hannah. Greg, and Diana are safe. Now two contestants did not even speak at all which are Danny and Mathew, with that the one who is out is." But before he could say anything a phone call camr which took a few moments for Chris. "Well, necessarily Danny was to be out, but his Dad called and gave huge amounts of caash to stay. So Mathew, pack your bags, you're out of here." Then his face turned gloomy and just followed chef. Well then good night to you campers until tommorrow. Then everyone went back to the cabins. But within the night a shadowy figure said, "The turkeys must win and I will make sure of it, Hehe, Ha ha, Hahahaahaha!"


End file.
